


Personal Fucktoy

by Anonymous



Series: DBH: Kinktober [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor loves Gavin, however Gavin doesn’t love him.Uses him for his body.Kinktober, Day 1: Unrequited Love





	Personal Fucktoy

**Author's Note:**

> probably wrote this wrong but I don’t think one-sided love is exactly a kink so... yeah.
> 
> wait, I just had an idea how to write this better but have this trash anyways.

Connor lets him, he lets the detective use his body as he pleases with no regard to himself. He clenches, moans and pushes back against the man’s warm body, tries his best to please him and it works. There’s no tension between the two of them at work anymore, no hatred when the detective looks at him.

Because Gavin Reed finally has a use for him, the android is just a nice warm hole to fuck.

Gavin doesn’t know, he’s unaware of how far Connor’s gone, falling for the detective despite the manipulation and lies that the man feeds him.

The detective can’t know, shouldn’t know by any means. He’s never told anyone about the depth of their relationship and Gavin appears to do the same, keeping him unknown as if he’s some secret to be ashamed about.

Connor wishes for more than this as he gazed straight into the man’s eyes, searching for any ounce of affection and finds nothing. Eyes full blown in lust, thrusting against his body and he groans against the detective, desperate for it to be over.

He loves Gavin.

But Gavin doesn’t love him, and this fact finally starts to sink in after being used as his personal fucktoy so many times.

The detective finishes, not bothering to make sure that Connor had done the same as he slides out of the android, watching as his semen began dripping out of the android’s hole.

“_Beautiful_, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble , probably has mistakes


End file.
